fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Possessed
Possessed (囚われし瞳 Torawareshi Hitomi Blinded by Rage in the Japanese version) is Chapter 23 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Conquest Version. This chapter takes place at the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Strategy This can be a relatively straightforward or extremely painful chapter, depending on the player's approach. The player starts outside the Great Wall of Suzanoh where they must either battle their way through a gauntlet of enemies (including the famous "Rallyman") or ferry their units across the chasm with fliers such as Camilla, skipping them entirely. For generic unit users and/or those on Lunatic Mode, capturing "Rallyman" is highly recommended due to his rally skills which prove extremely useful for both purposes. Even then, there are still plenty of useful generics which can be captured in this chapter. Be wary of the many Snipers around the map. There are three ballistas being used by the enemy; Takumi is using one, while two Snipers man one each on the first floor and ground level. There are still plenty of enemy Snipers, so fliers should not stray too far, especially on Lunatic Mode due to the plenty of Lunge using units on the map. Most of the Snipers will also have Counter on Hard Mode higher, which mitigates their primary weakness of being unable to attack from adjacent tiles. Many Masters of Arms will be carrying all three counterweapons, so the player should carefully inspect their own weapons to ensure that they will not deal bonus damage when they fight your units. Hinata's squadron, on Lunatic, can be a relatively tough to defeat. Hinata will be under the effects of rally skills, and have extra bonuses on him (notably a very high health regen due to the gate tile and two Spear Masters with Amaterasu). These Spear Masters will also have three rally skills each; the single Spear Master has Rally Strength, Skill and Speed, while the pair up has Rally Defense, Luck and Resistance. In addition, there is a pair of Snipers to the left of the single Spear Master. While the lead Sniper looks relatively harmless, the supporting Sniper has Life and Death, which coupled with the Spear Masters' rally skills can result in the death of a unit. Alternatively, you can simply fly over the chasm, as Hinata's group will not give chase and you will only have to deal with a few units that start moving. You will need plenty of fliers to achieve this in one turn, as the "Rallyman" group and the group west of his will start moving in on the player. If you plan to capture "Rallyman", ensure that you get him first (following up by killing the Spear Masters near him or rescuing Niles out) or he may suicide on your units. This may also take a few tries due to the threat of ballistae on the wall. Once there, prepare to have your units breach the first floor on the wall. On Lunatic Mode, it is mandatory to have a unit with Pass, as there will be two Basaras on the eastern stairways, preventing units from getting up there. This forces the player to take the western staircases, where there are three nearby Spear Masters with Lunge which will most likely mean certain death as they will drag them to Oboro's group. There is also a line of three Snipers blocking access to the Basaras with no other route around them. Pair your pass unit with another strong unit and have them go through these Snipers, then take out a Basara immediately. When the enemies start moving, move them down the staircase and wait until the enemy returns to their normal positions, as they will not pursue you. You may also want to bait as much enemies as possible as the majority of the units are paired up. Make sure you have a Locktouch unit with you, so that you can loot the two chests on the first floor for 10,000 additional gold and the last pair of Boots in Conquest (excluding bonuses such as BP/VP) All that is left will be Takumi (and Hinata's group if you flew over the chasm); since the objective is a seize and not rout, all you need to do is drive Takumi out of the gate tile he is standing on. Note that on higher difficulties, there will be extra enemies protecting him (a Sniper, Basara and two Spear Masters on Lunatic Mode). Like in Chapter 10, he will be carrying Point Blank, making the only way to attack him safely is through spy weaponry (obtainable through the Museum Melee DLC). He will also come with an offensive skill, Vengeance on Normal Mode. On Hard and Lunatic Mode, he will also have Rend Heaven and Bowfaire, which can be problematic with high strength units. Try to take him out with a magic unit that does not have a lot of strength (so Rend Heaven will deal less damage) that also has Bowbreaker and Lucky Seven to greatly reduce his hit chances. If the player is concerned that he may hit, Aegis can help in reducing any damage if he manages to hit them. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Enemy Reinforcements *Once the initial enemies on the player's side of the map move, two Basaras and Snipers will appear from the southwestern forts. *If Hinata is killed, two Spear Masters and Snipers will appear from the gate. *Six Masters of Arms (all in Guard Stance) will appear if "Rallyman" or the three Spear Masters next to him start moving. Items Dropped Items *Goddess Icon - Takumi Chest Items *10,000G *Boots Captureable Enemies Noteable enemies to capture can be found on this chapter in Lunatic Mode: *"Rallyman" - This Master of Arms has four Rally skills; Strength, Speed, Resistance and Defense, which is extremely useful for the upcoming chapters or if the player is making a generic only team on any path. These four rally skills only appear on Lunatic Mode; he will only have two on Hard. *Spear Masters - the Spear Masters near Hinata have a unique set of skills: **Left - Rally Strength, Rally Skill, Rally Speed and Amaterasu **Right (Pair Up) - Rally Luck, Rally Defense, Rally Resistance and Amaterasu *Snipers - Most Snipers will be carrying Counter; a few will also have other skills on them. The ones manning the ballista and the Sniper north of the one manning the ballista on the floor with Oboro only have Amaterasu instead. Trivia *On Hard and Lunatic Mode, Hinata and Oboro are equipped with Skills that are counterparts of each other: Hinata has Sol, Countermagic, and Armored Blow, while Oboro has Luna, Counter, and Warding Blow. *This chapter doesn't follow the standard chapter name, hinting at Takumi's possession by Anankos. All other chapters in which Corrin is forced to fight a royal family member (who serves as the chapter's boss) are appropriately named for whoever they must fight. Category:Fates Chapters